


Stairway to Heaven

by messyfanworks



Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Grumps, snuggle buddies, this is just fluff, you could make marshmallows out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyfanworks/pseuds/messyfanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he was always listening to the same soft song through his headphones.  It shouldn't be that out of place, since he was a musician. But he only played that same, slow song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you so much for checking out my fic! It means a lot to me. I've spent an unreasonable amount of time on this trying to make sure it's perfect, but I'm really happy with the way it's turned out. This is a song fic, so I highly reccommend you listen to "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin while you read it. Enjoy. Once again, thank you so much for the suppourt and thank you so much for checking this out!

Writing the new Starbomb album was difficult and had taken a toll on both Arin and Danny.

But mostly on Danny.

The bags under his eyes had gotten heavier. He couldn't concentrate, and his sentences didn't string together correctly and the goddamn mumbling was becoming an issue. He didn't really talk at lunch. He didn't understand simple statements as easily. From what he'd been telling Arin (or more realisticly, mumbling), he had gone about forty-six hours without sleep when the Grump session had started.

And he was always listening to the same soft song through his headphones.  It shouldn't be that out of place, since he was a musician. But he only played that same, slow song. Maybe Arin was just over-analysing things. Yeah. He had a tendency to critique things so, so carefully since he started making animations.

\---

It had been a long Grump session. It had been difficult to record anything at all today, since Dan seemed very dis-connected. Most of the jokes were simply making fun of the stupidity of the game. Arin ignored it, not wanting to make him feel like he was under any pressure; that would only make the situation worse.

Everything felt heavy by the time they packed up at two o'clock in the morning. Arin was tired, he ached, and he needed something to eat. Dan sat cacooned in his blanket burrito, his eye-lids drooping. Walking up behind the couch, he started running his hands through Dan's curly mane. 

"Hey, buddy?" Arin whispered, barely audiable. Even the quietest of whispers made Danny jump. He was such a sweetie when he wanted to be. "You want something to eat? I can order something if you want or I can grab some shit from the snack wall?"

Danny hummed nonchantly.

"I'm fine. You can get something, I'm not very hungry. Too many skittles, I think."

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind at all." Dan smiled up at him weakly. Holding eye contact for a few fleeting seconds, Dan's eyes darted to the floor and searched, his brown eyes then locking onto his iPod. Arin untangled his hands from the knots of Dan's jewfro.

The dim city lights trickled through the window. A light rain was falling outside, the gentle _pitter-patter_ against the glass dampening all of the other sounds. The crinckling of a peanut packet ripped the peacefullness of the early morning in half. It was enough to make Arin wince.

A low snoring floated through from the open door of the recording room, accompinied with a slow guitar rift in the distance.

Danny. He must've fallen asleep.

Abandoning his salted peanuts, Arin crept through, being quiet as possible so that he didn't wake him. Melted into the couch was Danny, his earbuds plugged in, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open slightly. The mellow lights of the room glowed and highlighted his bony feautures. And the song was on again. What was that goddamn song?

He sank slowly onto the couch, and gently reached forward for his earbud. Being as careful as he could, he pulled one out.

"What are you doing?" murmured Dan. _Shit, he woke up.  
_

"I just wanted to listen to some music with you, is that okay?" Shrugging his shoulders dismissevely, Dan closed his eyes again. Putting in the earbud, he could finally hear the song.

It was calm, the man's smooth voice accompinied with flutes and guitars. It was the kind of song that reminded you of a summers evening. It was the type of song that planted flowers in your imagination. It was the type of song that made you feel nothing and absolutely everything at the same time.

"I love this song," Danny commented, "It's just so calm and soothing. It makes me feel safe." He smiled gently, throwing the thick blanket over Arin. 

"What's this song called, again? I remember it from somewhere, but not it's name or the artist."

"Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. Y'know... only the best song on earth." Arin chuckled a small bit, a little embarrassed he couldn't remember the song.

"C'mere, Big Cat. Snuggle with me." Danny tugged at his pink sailor moon t-shirt, pulling him into an affectionate embrace. Arin's head rested on Dan's chest, his knees tucked up and he was effectively laying in Dans lap. It was nice. "There, that's better." Dan whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Arin could hear Danny's heartbeat in his chest, and he melted when Danny started playing with his long air. He ran his fingers through it, uknotting it with gentle tugs.  The moment was perfect. The soft music washed over them like the ocean waves while the light rain hit the windows. Dunny was rubbing comforting circles into the small of his back. Warmed by each others emotions and wrapped in each others protective arms... there was no way to describe a moment like this.

Nothing dramatic happened. Their minds didn't reel with thoughts and emotions, no fireworks went off in their minds nor butterflies flutter in their chests. The moment was still and accompanied with only music and each other. There was no anxiety, fear or worries attached.

If Arin were to freeze time, he'd want to freeze it now, so that he would be forever trapped in the tranquility of these peaceful seconds.

"You know why I really love this song?" Danny sighed, his breath tickeling Arin's ear. "It just... it makes me think of you. I can't shake the connection of this song and you, the great Arin Hanson. Every time I hear it I can't help but think of your face, your laugh. So I listen to it all of the time, to remind me that you exist. That you'll always be here. I know it sounds like cheesy bullshit, but it's true and I wouldn't have it any other way." 

The words filled Arin from his toes up to his head; he drank every word up and he wasn't intending to ever let go of them. He was going to keep them locked in his heart forever.

"Dude, that means so much to me," Arin whispered, looking up at Dannys face. "That a song makes you think of me." 

"It's a beautiful song. I guess that's the link. That the song is wonderful, and so are you. I love you so much, Big Cat."

Arin buried his face into Danny's chest, smiling at the kind words. Smiling because Danny said he loved him. He was over-whelmed with child-like joy.

"I love you too," Arin replied. He unearthed his face from Dan's t-shirt, to see a faint smile left on his face, mouth hanging open and eyes closed, fast asleep.

 


End file.
